Gravity
by Blazepelt
Summary: Zick and Elena find themselves on a hundred-foot building fighting a monster no one has ever seen before that may prove to be more than a match for them. Some ZickxElena. Implied Character Deaths


**Disclaimer: I don't own Monster Allergy**

Sorry it's so short, it was just a random idea I got and wanted to get out as fast as I could and since I don't like typing with anyone else in the room(most of my family don't have a problem with reading over my shoulder and I like people not knowing who I am when I write, it doesn't hold me to any certain expectations when I'm not on the computer) I had to wait forever and got impatient.

* * *

A growl rose in Zick's throat as he glanced behind him at the long drop to the concrete pavement. It was far beyond survivable, at least a hundred feet high. He was forced to tear his eyes away as vertigo began to take hold, and just in time.

"Hey!" he yelped indignantly as he ducked. The monster's clawed hand swung above his head close enough to hit his hair and only just barely skim over the top of his scalp without slicing it open.

Zick's foot flew out and planted a good kick on the monster's chest, successfully knocking the hostile creature back. As it glared at him and contemplated its next move, Zick spared the second to glance over at the girl that had been the cause of the turn that led him into a far better future.

"Elena?" he whispered. The redhead's gaze was fixated just past the edge of the building. She was looking at the people below them, not even comparable to ants but more like the point of a needle.

A savage roar pierced the air followed closely by thunderous, heavy footsteps. The monster had charged again, not aiming for the boy this time but instead for the dazed girl. Zick flung himself and crashed into Elena, effectively knocking her out of the way. Gaining his feet again, he stood protectively in front of her while still far enough away to make sure she wouldn't get caught in the middle.

_I just had to chase it up here, didn't I? _Zick thought to himself. In his eyes, it was his own fault. In reality, Elena had begged him to go after the monster when he had decided to give up, as he was a bit concerned about fighting in a place where he could easily fall to his death. Now his closest friend – at least, that was the most he would willing admit to anyone– was scared witless. He was on his own in this battle and now he was charged with protecting someone no more useful than an old sack.

Zick, with new vigor fueled from his hate for himself, let loose a powerful blast of Dom energy. The monster stumbled back screeching with rage. However, it simply righted itself and stared down the Tamer. Whatever it was, it had tough skin.

Standing eight feet tall with countless snake-like blood-shot eyes that darted around and looked in each direction on what could only be its head and filled every available space save for two small slits on each side that had to be its ears, a large mouth filled with broken yellow teeth spread across its torso, bulging arms tipped with long dirty yellow-brown clawed hands, legs like tree trunks held up by wide muddy feet with toenails that appeared to be infected, and grotesque skin an almost unimaginable shade of purples, browns, grays, and greens covered in warts and scars, the monster itself could be enough to paralyze an inexperienced or even a weak-minded Tamer. And that was only the appearance. Its breath, a stench of rotting bodies, blood, and anything else that could make someone vomit on the spot, filled the air around them and it was impossible to get used to, though they had been fighting for a good couple of hours. The monster gave off an odor similar to its breath, though it was hard to distinguish between the two as the only hint was the smell of sweat that poured off it in noxious waves.. Its roar sounded like a thousand cries of pain, a thousand pleas of mercy or a quick death. It sounded like a million wolves howling, a million cats screeching, a million claps of thunder sounding its call. I was absolute insanity that made up this monster's voice.

The only thing that had kept Zick from going crazy while fighting this monster was now helpless. He could feel the pure terror rising up in him, slowly consuming his mind. He had to finish this while he could still move.

Zick hesitated. Hadn't the monster just been in front of him? He quickly took in the scene before him. No monster. Where could it have-

"Zick!"

The boy whipped around and gasped.

The monster was holding Elena over the edge of the building with one massive hand gripping her throat. The monster's cruel, jagged teeth exposed by discolored lips curved upward in a sadistic grin on its chest.

"No!"

Slowly, finger by clawed finger the monster's grip loosened until the girl was held only by its index finger and thumb. She made a single, garbled sound as her eyes found his. The she was gone.

Before a thought could even reach Zick's mind, he was hurtling after her. He grabbed her. Held her close. Wrapped himself around her. Twisted around.

Zick's eyes squeezed shut as gravity pulled them to the ground.

* * *

Made up my own monster, it doesn't exist in Monster Allergy and it doesn't have a name. If I decide to use it again in a different story then I'll name it, though I doubt it will ever been seen again.

Anyways, this was actually fun to write. Depressing, but I'm depressing. At least, that's what I describe myself as. I have no idea what the inspiration for it was, just another random idea. Oh, how I do love those random ideas that pop into my head and don't leave me alone until I actually write them. They help me actually get something done.


End file.
